


I'd flirt with you, but I’d rather seduce you with awkwardness.

by olathe



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pick Up Lines, awkward! patroclus, but achilles likes it, flirt! achilles, patrochilles - Freeform, patroclus is a mess, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olathe/pseuds/olathe
Summary: tumblr prompt: "I opened my car door right as you rode your bike by and I am so sorry"patrochilles modern au





	I'd flirt with you, but I’d rather seduce you with awkwardness.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I make no profit from this fanwork.
> 
> Enjoy!

The day barely just started but Patroclus felt like it couldn’t get worse. 

It started with him sleeping through his alarm and then getting ready in such a hurry that he spilled coffee all over himself. After he got dressed again, he was so late that, though he dreaded to do so, he knew he had to ask his father for a ride if he didn’t want to be late.

Now here he was, right in front of the building where his class was supposed to be, in the car with a very angry father and an email telling him that his class was relocated to the other side of the city. The lecture started in ten minutes so he would be late even if his father drove him to the other building. Not like that was the case here.  


“You think I have nothing better to do than to drive you around the city just because you’re too lazy to wake up early enough and too stupid to not check where you should go?” his father yelled.  


Of course the one time he asks him a favor is when the gods decide to have a laugh at his expanse. 

Alright, it is true that he should have checked his emails before they left, but he was in a hurry and forgot. He’s only human. Also the morning coffee that should have woke him up ended up on his shirt so you really couldn’t blame him for not being in his element. 

He realized his father was still yelling and that he missed most of what he had to say.  
“If you had time to sleep this morning, then you have time to walk there.”  


That didn’t make any sense, but Patroclus knew better than to start arguing with him. There was no way he could get to class in time by walking, but he just wanted to get out of the car and get as far away from his father as he could. Like he said, this day couldn’t get any worse.

Silently fuming he threw the car door open, just in time for an approaching biker to ride right into it and fall over with a crash.  


“Oh my god” Patroclus gasped and ran to the cyclist on the ground, slamming the door behind him. He heard the car leave with his father, but he couldn’t care less. His attention was elsewhere. 

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” He kneeled down next to the guy on the ground to try to help him up while he kept babbling. “I was arguing with my dad, and you came out of nowhere, though it’s totally my fault I didn’t see you. I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hu-?”  


The biker raised his head then and Patroclus stopped in the middle of his rambling.  


He must have been around his age, though that is not what shut him up. He had blond hair and green eyes. A stunning pair of the greenest eyes. It was probably the most beautiful pair of eyes Patroclus has ever seen, and he felt like he wouldn't mind sitting here on the ground just to stare into them for a while. The rest of his face was just as pretty as his eyes and Patroclus started to feel even worse realizing that he made an ass of himself in front of the prettiest guy in existence.  


“Oh no..” Patroclus heard himself say it out loud and the boy in front of him probably thought he saw something on his face because his eyes grew wide as he reached up to touch his own forehead.  


“What? What is it?” he examined his face with his hand, only to find no damage.  


“Um, nothing. Sorry.” Patroclus cleared his throat, not wanting to explain that he was only feeling bad for himself because of how pretty the other was. “Your face is alright, don’t worry!” He said instead.  


“Just what a guy likes to hear”  


“No! That’s not what I meant” Patroclus panicked immediately and started babbling again because - you know - he was a mess. “You look more than alright. I mean- You have a really great face. It looks really good, especially your eyes, but all of it really and- what I’m trying to say is- you’re.. pretty.” He finished lamely and felt his face burn up in a blush as he closed his eyes in mortification. 

If only the gods took pity on him and let the ground swallow him whole. This is the worst day of his life.

But the boy in front of him just laughed so Patroclus opened his eyes again and looked at him. He was grinning up at him and his face looked even more handsome like that. Patroclus didn’t think that was possible.  


“I’m Achilles by the way” he said and lifted his hand for a shake. Patroclus shook it and gave him his own name in return.  


“Patroclus.” Achilles repeated, like he was trying it out, then he smiled.

That was when Patroclus realized that they were still on the ground. He got up and offered his hands to the other and Achilles took them as he moved to stand up too. 

His jeans seemed to be a little ripped up at the knee and he was covered in dust, but other than that he looked fine.  


“I’m so sorry” Patroclus apologized again.  


“It’s alright.” Achilles said as he was dusting himself off.  


“No, it’s not. And I really am sorry – Patroclus argued because he really did feel bad. He slammed a car door in the guy’s face for heaven’s sake. “Is there anything I can do?”  


Achilles looked up then, one eyebrow raised.  


“Well if you really feel sorry...” he started, and Patroclus forced himself not to interrupt with a yes and more apologies. He just started nodding instead. 

“If you really feel sorry, I guess you should take me out on a date.” Achilles finished and Patroclus froze. He felt the blood rush into his face again. Did he really say what he think he just said?

Seeing his blush Achilles just grinned.

“Not now though, now I gotta run, but here’s my number” 

Patroclus was still frozen while Achilles took his hand and wrote his number down on his palm. Where did he get a pen? 

“Call me and we can have dinner or something.”  


Patroclus was looking at his hand, not believing what was happening, while Achilles grabbed his bike from the ground.  


“I really have to go now” he smiled one last time at him and Patroclus, though still in shock, returned it, which made Achilles’ smile even bigger as he beamed at him. 

“I have to go buy some band-aids..” For a second Patroclus felt bad again, but then Achilles finished his sentence. “Because I think I scraped my knee falling for you.”  


Patroclus turned bright red for the third time in five minutes and Achilles laughed again, his green eyes sparkling with delight. 

He got on his bike then and after a “See you soon, Patroclus.” he was on his way.

Patroclus looked down at the number on his palm again and smiled. Maybe this wasn’t the worst day of his life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please feel free to comment any mistakes. I will be happy to correct them.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this super short oneshot, and if you did, please please please let me know with a kudo or a comment! They make my day. (and if you feel like it, maybe check out my other oneshots?) xx


End file.
